Warrior Cat Name Generator
by Animal4Life
Summary: The title say's it all
1. Name

**For your Prefix, take the Second letter in your first name:**

 **A: Adder**

 **B: Cloud**

 **C: Green**

 **D: Hare**

 **E: Tall**

 **F: Sand**

 **G: Bird**

 **H: Leaf**

 **I: Lake**

 **J: Storm**

 **K: Snake**

 **L: Holly**

 **M: Wolf**

 **N: Hazel**

 **O: Breeze**

 **P: Sun**

 **Q: Blossom**

 **R: Pebble**

 **S: Mist**

 **T: Brown**

 **U: Snow**

 **V: Thorn**

 **W: Little**

 **X: Doe**

 **Y: Pine**

 **Z: Running**

 **For your Suffix , take the First letter of your last name (if it's the same word as the Perfix use your second letter):**

 **A: foot**

 **B: claw**

 **C: tail**

 **D: fur**

 **E: cloud**

 **F: pelt**

 **G: storm**

 **H: fang**

 **I: flower**

 **J: nose**

 **K: song**

 **L: wing**

 **M: stripe**

 **N: shine**

 **O: step**

 **P: flight**

 **Q: light**

 **R: leaf**

 **S: heart**

 **T: feather**

 **U: whisker**

 **V: belly**

 **W: pool**

 **X: leap**

 **Y: spots**

 **Z: berry**

 **I got Leafheart! Post your warrior cat name in the reviews!**


	2. Clan

**Time to find out what Clan your in!**

 **For this pick your favorite colour:**

 **Yellow: Thunderclan**

 **Blue: Riverclan**

 **Purple: Windclan**

 **Black: Shadowclan**

 **Red: Skyclan**

 **Orange: Starclan**

 **Brown: Bloodclan**

 **Pink: Tigerclan**

 **White: Lionclan**

 **Green: Leopardclan**

 **So I am Leafheart of Riverclan!**


	3. Rank

**Find out what your Rank is!**

 **For this pick the month of your birth:**

 **Janurary: Warrior**

 **Feburary: Medicine Cat Apprentice (with full name)**

 **March: Elder**

 **April: Deputy**

 **May: Medicine Cat Apprentice (change suffix to paw)**

 **June: Queen (if male Warrior)**

 **July: Leader (change suffix the star)**

 **August: Warrior**

 **September: Apprentice (change suffix to paw)**

 **October: Warrior**

 **November: Medicine Cat**

 **December: Kit (change suffix to kit)**

 **So I am Leafheart Medicine Cat of Riverclan!**


	4. Pelt colour

**Time to find out yor Pelt colour is!**

 **For this pick the number you were born on:**

 **1: Pure white she cat/tom, with long thick fur**

 **2: Ginger she-cat/tom, with grey paws**

 **3: Black and white she-cat/tom**

 **4: Pale speckled golden she-cat/tom**

 **5: Speckled grey she-cat/tom**

 **6: Sliver-tabby she-cat/tom, with one white hind leg**

 **7: White she-cat/tom, with black ears and paws**

 **8: Golden-tabby she-cat/tom**

 **9: Black she-cat/tom, with fluffy tail**

 **10: Mottled brown and ginger she-cat/tom**

 **11: Dark ginger she-cat/tom**

 **12: Grey and white she-cat/tom, with a stumpy tail**

 **13: White she-cat/tom, with ginger patches**

 **14: Blue and sliver she-cat/tom**

 **15: Black she-cat/tom, with white patches**

 **16: Light brown-tabby she-cat/tom, with white paws/muzzle/belly and tail-tip**

 **17: Dark brown she-cat/tom, with sliver flecks**

 **18: Pale grey she-cat/tom**

 **19: Red she-cat/tom with light ginger tail**

 **20: Speckled sliver she-cat/tom, with black back legs**

 **21: Dark brown-tabby she-cat/tom, with long claws**

 **22: Yellow she-cat/tom**

 **23: White she-cat/tom, with tortoiseshell patches**

 **24: Mottled grey and black she-cat/tom**

 **25: Red she-cat/tom**

 **26: Sliver-tabby she-cat/tom, with white paws/muzzle/belly and tail-tip**

 **27: Dark tortoisehell she-cat/tom**

 **28: Golden she-cat/tom, with brown legs and tail**

 **29: Speckled grey she-cat/tom**

 **30: Dusty brown she-cat/tom**

 **31: Smoky grey she-cat/tom**

 **So I am Leafheart a Light brown-tabby she-cat, with white paws/muzzle/belly and tail-tip, Medicine Cat of Riverclan!**


	5. Eye colour

**Find out your Eye colour!**

 **For this pick a number between 1 and 15:**

 **1: Blue**

 **2: Light green**

 **3: Yellow**

 **4: One yellow and one blue**

 **5: Light blue**

 **6: One blue and one green**

 **7: Golden**

 **8: Dark green**

 **9: Copper**

 **10: One golden and one blue**

 **11: Dark blue**

 **12: Green**

 **13: One copper and one blue**

 **14: Amber**

 **15: Hazel**

 **So I am Leafheart an light brown-tabby she-cat, with white paws/muzzle/belly and tail-tip with blue eyes, Medicine Cat of Riverclan!**

 **(For people that might not know Two-tone in cats will mainly have one blue eye hence the list)(Might be the same in other animals and humans as well)**


	6. Origin

**Find out your Origin!**

 **For this pick your favourite element:**

 **Water: Clan born**

 **Earth: Kittypet**

 **Wind: Loner**

 **Fire: Rogue**

 **Spirit: Half-clan**

 **So I am Leafheart an light brown-tabby she-cat, with white paws/muzzle/belly and tail-tip with blue eyes, Clan born, Medicine Cat of Riverclan!**


	7. Mentor

**Find out your Mentor's name!**

 **For the Prefix pick the First letter of your mother's name (** **if your a kit then this will be who your mentored by)** **:**

 **A: Squirrel**

 **B: Jay**

 **C: Stone**

 **D: Lizard**

 **E: Alder**

 **F: Moth**

 **G: Shade**

 **H: Lake**

 **I: Brair**

 **J: Rock**

 **K: Leopard**

 **L: Kestrel**

 **M: Cloud**

 **N: Bracken**

 **O: Petal**

 **P: Crow**

 **Q: Patch**

 **R: Tiger**

 **S: Robin**

 **T: Deer**

 **U: Dusk**

 **V: Pale**

 **W: Fire**

 **X: Blaze**

 **Y: Apple**

 **Z: Mole**

 **For your Suffix , take the last letter of your mother's name (if it's the same word as the Perfix use her second to last letter):**

 **A: claw**

 **B: gorse**

 **C: song**

 **D: heart**

 **E: storm**

 **F: bee**

 **G: flame**

 **H: seed**

 **I: fang**

 **J: burr**

 **K: fall**

 **L: pounce**

 **M: pelt**

 **N: face**

 **O: wish**

 **P: dawn**

 **Q: speck**

 **R: tail**

 **S: frost**

 **T: stripe**

 **U: spring**

 **V: skip**

 **W: fur**

 **X: bush**

 **Y: puddle**

 **Z: shine**

 **So I am Leafheart an light brown-tabby she-cat, with white paws/muzzle/belly and tail-tip with blue eyes, Clan born, Medicine Cat of Riverclan, mentored by Deerpuddle!**


	8. Apprentice

**Find out how many Apprentice's you mentor:**

 **For this pick your favourite weather:**

 **Rain: 2**

 **Sunny: 4**

 **Snow: 3**

 **Light rain: 0**

 **Hail: 1**

 **Cloudy: 4**

 **Fog: 0**

 **Sleet: 3**

 **Sunny but cloudy: 2**

 **Thunderstorms: 1**

 **So I am Leafheart an light brown-tabby she-cat, with white paws/muzzle/belly and tail-tip with blue eyes, Clan born, Medicine Cat of Riverclan, mentored by Deerpuddle and mentor of 2 apprentice's!**


	9. Apprentice(s) Name

**If you have an Apprentice now it's time to find out he/she's name(s)**

 **(1)For is pick the last letter of your father's name:**

 **(2)For this pick the third letter of your father's name:**

 **(3)For this pick the first letter of your father's name:**

 **(4)For this pick the second letter of your father's name:**

 **A: Blossompaw**

 **B: Spikepaw**

 **C: Stagpaw**

 **D: Pebblepaw**

 **E: Reedpaw**

 **F: Pigeonpaw**

 **G: Hoppaw**

 **H: Smallpaw**

 **I: Mousepaw**

 **J: Brightpaw**

 **K: Rabbitpaw**

 **L: Raggedpaw**

 **M: Quailpaw**

 **N: Mistpaw**

 **O: Lilypaw**

 **P: Featherpaw**

 **Q: Vixenpaw**

 **R: Olivepaw**

 **S: Flypaw**

 **T: Berrypaw**

 **U: Rainpaw**

 **V: Blackpaw**

 **W: Wrenpaw**

 **X: Milkpaw**

 **Y: Tanglepaw**

 **Z: Otterpaw**

 **So I am Leafheart an light brown-tabby she-cat, with white paws/muzzle/belly and tail-tip with blue eyes, Clan born, Medicine Cat of Riverclan, mentored by Deerpuddle and mentor of 2 apprentice's called Wrenpaw and Pebblepaw!**

 **Next up find out your apprentice's full Warrior/Medicine cat name(s)!**


	10. Apprentice(s) Full Name

**Time to find out your Apprenice's full name**

 **(1)For this pick your chinese new year animal:**

 **(2)For this pick your father's chinese new year animal:**

 **(3)For this pick your mother's chinese new year animal:**

 **(4)For this pick your best friend's chinese new year animal:**

 **(If any of the names are the same as their Prefix if feather use the other one)**

 **Rat: fur**

 **OX: leap**

 **Tiger: song**

 **Rabbit: gorse**

 **Dragon: claw**

 **Snake: leg**

 **Horse: stripe**

 **Goat: heart**

 **Monkey: fang**

 **Rooster: feather/flight**

 **Dog: thistle**

 **Pig: foot**

 **So I am Leafheart an light brown-tabby she-cat, with white paws/muzzle/belly and tail-tip with blue eyes, Clan born, Medicine Cat of Riverclan, mentored by Deerpuddle and mentor of 2 apprentice's called Wrenpaw and Pebblepaw who then become Wrenfeather and Pebblesong!**

 **(P.S I have updated the previous chapter so you can find out your 4th apprentice's name!)**


	11. Apprentice(s) Gender

**Time to find out the Gender of your Apprentice's!**

 **(1)For this pick the month your sibling/best friend is born:**

 **(2)For this pick the month your mother is born:**

 **(3)For this pick the month your father is born:**

 **(4)For this pick the month your mother's mum is born:**

 **January: Tom**

 **February: She-cat**

 **March: Tom**

 **April: She-cat**

 **May: Tom**

 **June: She-cat**

 **July: Tom**

 **August: She-cat**

 **September: Tom**

 **October: She-cat**

 **November: Tom**

 **December: She-cat**

 **So I am Leafheart an light brown-tabby she-cat, with white paws/muzzle/belly and tail-tip with blue eyes, Clan born, Medicine Cat of Riverclan, mentored by Deerpuddle and mentor of 2 apprentice's called Wrenpaw and Pebblepaw who then become Wrenfeather and Pebblesong who are both she-cats!**


	12. Apprentice(s) Pelt Colour

**Time to find out your Apprentice's appreance is!**

 **(1)For this pick the number your sibling/best friend born on:**

 **(2)For this pick the number your mother's born on:**

 **(3)For this pick number your father's born on:**

 **(4)For this pick number your mother's mum is born on:**

 **1: Black she-cat/tom, with white ears**

 **2: Creamy she-cat/tom, with a short tail**

 **3: Brown she-cat/tom, with black stripes on legs**

 **4: Sliver-tabby she-cat/tom, with long whiskers**

 **5: Stone-grey she-cat/tom**

 **6: Bright red she-cat/tom, with short legs**

 **7: White she-cat/tom, with yellow patches**

 **8: Pale ginger she-cat/tom**

 **9: Brown and white she-cat/tom**

 **10: Dark brown she-cat/tom, with red belly**

 **11: Black and she-cat/tom**

 **12: Grey-tabby she-cat/tom, with black stripes**

 **13: Tortoiseshell she-cat/tom**

 **14: Mottled grey and brown she-cat/tom**

 **15: Speckled grey she-cat/tom**

 **16: Golden-brown tabby she-cat/tom**

 **17: Golden and white she-cat/tom**

 **18: Dark tortoiseshell she-cat/tom, with dark ginger patch on head**

 **19: Mottled brown she-cat/tom**

 **20: Mucky-brown she-cat/tom, with white front paws**

 **21: Black she-cat/tom, with sliver muzzle**

 **22: Yellow and brown she-cat/tom**

 **23: Sliver and black she-cat/tom, with long fuzzy fur**

 **24: White she-cat/tom**

 **25: Speckled ginger she-cat/tom**

 **26: Creamy and brown she-cat/tom**

 **27: Golden-tabby she-cat/tom**

 **28: Pale brown she-cat/tom, with white paws**

 **29: Sliver and white-tabby she-cat/tom**

 **30: White she-cat/tom, with grey paws and tail**

 **31: Dark grey almost black she-cat/tom**

 **So I am Leafheart an light brown-tabby she-cat, with white paws/muzzle/belly and tail-tip with blue eyes, Clan born, Medicine Cat of Riverclan, mentored by Deerpuddle and mentor of 2 apprentice's called Wrenpaw and Pebblepaw who then become Wrenfeather an creamy and brown she-cat and Pebblesong an grey-tabby she-cat with black stripes!**


	13. Apprentice(s) Eye colour

**Time to find out your Apprentice(s) Eye Colour!**

 **(1)For this pick a number between 1 and 5:**

 **(2)For this pick a number between 6 and 10:**

 **(3)For this pick a number between 11 and 15:**

 **(4)For this pick a number between 1 and 15:**

 **1: Blue**

 **2: Light green**

 **3: Yellow**

 **4: One yellow and one blue**

 **5: Light blue**

 **6: One blue and one green**

 **7: Golden**

 **8: Dark green**

 **9: Copper**

 **10: One golden and one blue**

 **11: Dark blue**

 **12: Green**

 **13: One copper and one blue**

 **14: Amber**

 **15: Hazel**

 **So I am Leafheart an light brown-tabby she-cat, with white paws/muzzle/belly and tail-tip with blue eyes, Clan born, Medicine Cat of Riverclan, mentored by Deerpuddle and mentor of 2 apprentice's called Wrenpaw and Pebblepaw who then become Wrenfeather an creamy and brown she-cat, with yellow eyes and Pebblesong an grey-tabby she-cat with black stripes, with one golden and one blue eyes!**


	14. Father's Name (Clan Half-clan

**Time to find out your Father's Name!**

 **Clan born/half-clan: For his Prefix, take the first letter of your 1st middle name(if you don't have one pick someone you know who has an midde name):**

 **A: Timber**

 **B: Stag**

 **C: Fox**

 **D: Yew**

 **E: Vole**

 **F: Jay**

 **G: Thistle**

 **H: Falcon**

 **I: Rat**

 **J: Crow**

 **K: Dew**

 **L: Mud**

 **M: Bounce**

 **N: Badger**

 **O: Sparrow**

 **P: Wasp**

 **Q: Nettle**

 **R: Hawk**

 **S: Wild**

 **T: Reed**

 **U: Marsh**

 **V: Eagle**

 **W: Juniper**

 **X: Hoot**

 **Y: Dust**

 **Z: Creek**

 **Clan born/half-clan: For his Suffix, take the last letter of your middle name:**

 **A: leap**

 **B: cloud**

 **C: nose**

 **D: heart**

 **E: stripe**

 **F: bush**

 **G: tail**

 **H: whisker**

 **I: tuft**

 **J: strike**

 **K: wing**

 **L: leg**

 **M: fall**

 **N: mask**

 **O: willow**

 **P: fur**

 **Q: step**

 **R: shade**

 **S: storm**

 **T: leaf**

 **U: pelt**

 **V: breeze**

 **W: frost**

 **X: berry**

 **Y: claw**

 **Z: foot**

 **So I am Leafheart an light brown-tabby she-cat, with white paws/muzzle/belly and tail-tip with blue eyes, daughter of Falconclaw, Clan born, Medicine Cat of Riverclan, mentored by Deerpuddle and mentor of 2 apprentice's called Wrenpaw and Pebblepaw who then become Wrenfeather an creamy and brown she-cat, with yellow eyes and Pebblesong an grey-tabby she-cat with black stripes, with one golden and one blue eyes!**

 **(For those that are not clan born or half/clan miss this one don't worry your's will be coming soon!)**

 **(If your half-clan you can decide if your father is from an clan cat or not)**


	15. Father's Name (Loner Rogue)

**Time to find out your Father's Name!**

 **(Loner/Rogue)For this use this first letter of your street's name:**

 **A: Stick**

 **B: Onion**

 **C: Soot**

 **D: Frog**

 **E: Jet**

 **F: Fly**

 **G: Sniff**

 **H: Tree**

 **I: Patch**

 **J: Nut**

 **K: Frosty**

 **L: Burr**

 **M: Jester**

 **N: Grasshopper**

 **O: Storm**

 **P: Tadpole**

 **Q: Smoky**

 **R: Pinecone**

 **S: Raccoon**

 **T: Pepper**

 **U: Raven**

 **V: Rabbit**

 **W: Cricket**

 **X: Goose**

 **Y: Dusty**

 **Z: Spots**

 **So if I had Loner/Rogue origin my father's name would be Jester!**

 **Next up father's Kittypet name!**


	16. Father's Name (Kittypet)

**Time to find out your Father's Name!**

 **(Kittypet)For this use this first letter of your street's name:**

 **A: Rascal**

 **B: Spooky**

 **C: Breezy**

 **D: Woody**

 **E: Fluffypaws**

 **F: Socks**

 **G: Fred**

 **H: Sunny**

 **I: Chip**

 **J: Bolt**

 **K: Prickles**

 **L: Spots**

 **M: Timmy**

 **N: Biscuit**

 **O: Willie**

 **P: Simba**

 **Q: Spud**

 **R: Billy**

 **S: Patches**

 **T: Speckles**

 **U: Victor**

 **V: Fluffy**

 **W: Bobby**

 **X: Daz**

 **Y: Tigger**

 **Z: Jack**

 **So if I had Kittypet origin my father's name would be Timmy!**

 **Next up your mother's name!**


End file.
